


Hiraeth

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Thor considers the past and gets advice from Heimdall





	Hiraeth

Thor was happy, he really was. Norway was truly a beautiful place for his people to live. The Asgardians had found a place on this new world, and they were eager to help the people around them however they could. He was happy that they finally had peace after dealing with chaos for so long. And it would be easier for Thor to rule his people while also being an Avenger when both options were on the same world.

But there were some days that Thor missed the way Asgard had once been. He didn't miss who he had been before everything changed, considering he used to be an arrogant ass, but he missed the happy, safe place Asgard was. Thor missed his parents and the relationship he once had with Loki, before all the mistrust had set in and they were brothers in all but blood. He missed Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and the banter they had. Old friends who gave Thor different perspectives when he needed it, but always supported him no matter what stupid decisions he made. He'd been content, and life had been good for him while he'd grown up. 

Today was one of those days that Thor found himself in a field much like the one he and Loki found Odin in, contemplating the difference between what the past had been and what the future could bring. His life now was so much different than what he thought it would be when he was a child. Asgard as Thor once knew it was gone, he had loved and lost, his family had been broken, and he had made new friends. Nothing could go back to the way it was before. The experiences Thor had been through had changed him, and he hoped it was for the better. 

Thor looked up when Heimdall showed up beside him. He wasn’t surprised, since Heimdall knew everything that happened to everyone. But Thor was also grateful, since Heimdall was the best person to give him advice. 

“Good afternoon, my king,” Heimdall said. “I sense that you feel conflicted about something?”

Thor smiled. Yes, Heimdall was straightforward and wouldn’t hem and haw his way around things. He could most certainly help Thor with how he felt. Advice from Heimdall was better than anything he’d gotten from Odin. Plus, it would simple and comforting to know that a great friend was there for Thor.

“I am conflicted, Heimdall,” Thor responded. “I love this New Asgard that we’ve created here. My people are happy and thriving, I’m able to help my kingdom and help my Midgardian friends at the same time. We are at peace. But my heart still aches for the way things were before. Particularly how my family was, before everything changed. Before my parents died and Loki betrayed us. I’m not sure how to make the past, present, and future coincide.”

Heimdall nodded. “Life has been difficult recently. You’ve lost so much, without your consent. But you have learned and gained a lot as well, haven’t you?” When Thor nodded in agreement, Heimdall continued. “You know as well as I do that we can’t return to the past. And as a wise baboon in a certain Midgardian movie said, the past can hurt, but you can either run from it or learn from it.”

Thor laughed heartily at Heimdall’s quote. “Well, you can certainly help my day become better, Heimdall, just by giving me advice via a Midgardian movie. Thank you. And I will consider what you’ve told me, especially the next time I feel homesick for the past.”

Heimdall performed a short bow. “You are welcome, my king.”


End file.
